


Tear Me To Pieces

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty-three.There were a lot of things he had to learn about them.





	Tear Me To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Love these three.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been in public when Dinah suggested _it_, wry, red lips closed around the straw of her creamsicle in a way that had Hal's mouth drying instantly. To the point that it took Hal awhile to even register what she had said with that twinkle in her eyes and Ollie's surprised bark of laughter and glance over his shoulder.

But she gestured lewdly with her hand and Ollie laughed again, and Hal suddenly got it.

"Come on, Dinah, you're gonna give him a heart attack."

Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about it. About her, with an object he had never seen before, not even in the glossy pages of the magazines he pretended that he didn’t buy, tucked under his bed at home like a secret.

They were miles away from home though, in some diner in some town that he thought that he might never return to. A town that they would burn out of, temporary people that he might think of when he thought about a relationship that felt entirely temporary itself. Those odd months where he allowed himself to love and be loved by two people at once.

Dinah was a new addition to his life, something that Hal had never thought to be possible. Wanting two people and being able to have them both, even if the very idea fought against everything he had grown up to believe.

But Ollie and Dinah both wanted him, and he sure as hell wanted them as well.

And a part of it still felt wrong, still felt temporary. But they looked at him like they wanted him for more than just sex, like he was something that mattered to them, and that made him willing to follow them both to the ends of the earth.

Dinah already had the item in her bag, something she had purchased in one of those sex stores that he had only heard whispers about, back when he was a kid. Apparently, the town they stopped in had one of them, and she was passing it over the table of a diner that had a cross over the door into the kitchen, in a paper bag that Hal nearly ripped when he grabbed it with sweating palms.

It was green silicone, something that would’ve made him laugh if not for how often he had to look over his shoulder to make sure someone unkind wasn’t peeking. The strap was black leather and he could picture it sitting low on her hips, could picture sucking it into his mouth.

Hal didn’t realize he was staring at it until he could feel Ollie leaning in to get a look at it, humming low in Hal’s ear.

“You think you could take us both?” He murmured, too close for acceptable comfort.

Hal shivered and, God, he wanted to try.

It was how they ended up at the motel they were staying at, not exactly nice but a hell of a lot nicer than the bed of their truck. They’d usually stay out longer, find a local watering hole to have a few drinks at, but Hal had steered them towards the motel soon after Ollie paid for dinner. They didn’t fight him on it, but shared an amused look at Hal’s urgency.

It was moments like that where he couldn’t help but feel every part of the third person in the relationship, when they knew each other well enough that they only had to share a look, while Hal still had a lot to learn about them. He was worried that they’d get tired of him, that they’d reach the end of their road and he’d be forced to take the nearest exit, having to live like they never affected him, like he never gave them parts of himself that he had never given to anyone else.

There was also a part of him that wanted to get fucked, damn everything else, and that was the part that was winning, because he could only think about the paper bag clutched under Dinah’s arm as he nearly dropped the key while pushing it into the lock.

He found himself on the bed, naked, legs spread wide. Dinah and Ollie stood over him, trying to figure out how to get the strapon attached to her, collapsing into giggles when the dildo flopped out of the hole several times. 

It was strange to think that they didn’t know what they were doing either, he was so used to the Ollie from the woods that would smoothly slide into him, fucking him hard and fast and so good. And the Dinah that would straddle his face, sinking down on him, doing everything right that he might fumble through for the first time.

And, yet, they pulled him around like a doll, trying to position him right to both be able to fuck him. It had him hard, an object to be used by them, and it also had him feeling raw and open. Hal wanted to be used and he wanted to be important, every bit of his life a contradiction.

Soon enough, they settled for Ollie laying and holding him against his chest, facing up at Dinah as she settled between his obscenely spread thighs. He didn’t need to be fingered open, already spread from the previous nights with Ollie, but Dinah slicked him up with lube-slick and eager fingers, quick enough that he was squirming into her. 

Ollie trailed kisses down his neck as he pushed his cock into Hal, moving slow and careful. He was opened already but the stretch still burned just a bit. For a moment, he wanted to forget about Dinah’s new toy, content to be fucked just on Ollie’s cock. But there were fingers back against his ass, sliding in alongside Ollie, and he was moaning loudly. 

The burn made it feel even better, and he wanted more. Hal wanted to be torn open from the inside out, split between the two of them like they were wild dogs sharing a meal. He wanted to be used by them, the idea making him leak pre-cum like a faucet, dripping over Ollie’s knuckles as he stroked him slowly.

Dinah pushed the head of her strap into Hal, moving just a bit too quick. Ollie settled her with a hand on her thigh, making her move slower, and Hal realized that she had never used one before. It had looked almost natural between her thighs but she moved like she had never worn one before, and it made him feel special and warm. 

It also made him feel open, spread wide by the pair of people he decided to tear parts of himself off for. Pain and pleasure, the terrible and terrifying realization that there were some parts that he would never get back, leaving bits of himself to them and hoping they didn’t toss him out like yesterday’s garbage.

He shivered in their arms and moaned when they started to move, unyielding and on the right side of awkward. They weren’t in sync but it didn’t matter, not when someone was pressed against his prostate and Ollie was stroking him with a firm hand.

Neither he nor Ollie could last, the sensations overwhelming him first. He shot off into the air with a cry, splattering across his chest moments later. And then Ollie gripped his hips, fucking into the tighter than ever hole with abandon for a just a few eternal moments, thrusting into him one last time and cumming with a grunt and a graze of his teeth against the back of Hal’s throat.

And then they were easing out of him. For a moment, he wanted them to stay, fill him up forever. But it was Dinah’s turn to cum, and Ollie was moving sleepily for her to get her off.

As Hal watched them move, he looked at the abandoned cock on the bed and let out a laugh that had them pausing.

“How much was that thing anyway?” He asked, voice low from exhaustion.  
“Pricey.”  
“I could’ve just made one for you.” Hal said, flexing his ring finger.

And then they were turning to him, grins on their face, and he knew that he was going to have a lot of fun with that admission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
